


爱，不止不弃

by haron1982



Series: Te Amo [14]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Spain National Team
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: 1.以托雷斯的视角，看待他和塞尔吉奥之间的感情。他的挣扎和他的努力。2.本文是同人文《斯念》出书本的番外，收录在同人文本子《斯念》。





	爱，不止不弃

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱我的CP。

赢下这最后一场预选赛，西班牙就能再次以不败战绩挺入2014年巴西世界杯的决赛圈。没有比这更好的开端展望卫冕之旅了。

提前进入冰天雪地的马德里，随时能够把人冻僵，场外的工作人员行动都有些可笑的迟缓，慢慢吞吞地准备着训练器材。毕竟是伊比利亚半岛的大太阳下惯坏的，所以这大冷天实在是不好受。

但球员就没办法抱怨什么。比赛就是天职，赢得胜利就是使命。因此，训练场上的23名球员，谁也不敢怠慢，都希望展现自己良好的状态博得博斯克的认同，能够被选入明天比赛的首发名单。

我在从更衣室出来前，多磨蹭了一会儿。没有想到马德里的冬天比伦敦的还要冷，我必须换上长袖长裤的训练服，还穿上保暖的训练外套，把自己包裹得严严实实的，这样我才能放心。我知道训练后会很暖和，但训练前的保暖措施该准备的还是要准备的，谁让我这么怕冷呢。

在我考虑要不要把围脖也围上的时候，门口的塞尔吉奥已经不耐烦地踢着门框，催促我快些动作，我心一横就放弃了围脖，随手戴上了毛线帽子。走到门口的时候，我歉意地对他笑了笑，故作委屈地盯着他看。我知道他最受不了我这样，然后就会原谅我的。

果然，他耸耸肩，对我摇了摇头，回我以温柔的微笑。“我该拿你怎么办？”

我知道他没有责怪我的意思，事实上，我很喜欢看他一脸无可奈何的模样。我伸出手去拉着他往前走。

“噢，老天！南多，你的手怎么那么冰冷啊！”他大叫起来，但没有甩开我的手。他另外一只手覆盖过来，给我搓了搓手背，又捧在嘴巴前呵了呵气。

我顿时就脸红了。该死，跟塞尔吉奥那么久了，动不动就脸红的毛病还是没办法控制。真是太有损我形象了。我也是男人啊，为什么就不能像他那样厚脸皮淡定一点呢。

当我的眼神与他的碰到一起时，才发现他在歪着头看我，一种好奇审视又带着玩味的眼光，而且我瞥见他扯着嘴角抿成一条线，似乎在憋着笑。

“怎么了，笑什么啊？”我不满地撅嘴道。

他笑意更浓了。“南多，我就喜欢看到你脸红的样子。”

老天，我就知道他在嘲笑我。

他继续说，“你撅嘴的样子让我非常的‘性奋’。”

荷尔蒙帝你够了吧，不要每次都用这句话来调戏我。

我清了清嗓子，咳咳咳，以此掩饰我的害羞和尴尬，虽然脸红不可能以此一下子就消失。“塞尔吉奥，我们现在是要训练，你这样骚扰我，我会很生气的！后果会很严重的！你想清楚哦。”

塞尔吉奥还是保持着笑意，他一直是个天不怕地不怕的混蛋。“我当然知道我们去干什么，我有必要提醒你一句，虽然我之前已经说了很多次了。不许对别的人撅嘴卖萌，你不知道自己小红帽的样子会让多少人想入非非，我可受不了。”

哦，跟他谈恋爱以后，才知道他是有多霸道，占有欲和控制欲极强的家伙。无时无刻地宣示他的所有权。

我吐了吐舌头，“好吧，我知道了。霸道先生。”我刚要走，他又一把拉住我。

我皱着眉头看他，“又有什么吩咐？”

他从兜里掏出他的手套，递给我，“我才不像你那么怕冷，这个，你带上。快点。”

霸道先生，有时候也是细心得让人感动。

分组训练的时候，我跟塞尔吉奥分开了。博斯克教练这次招入了像我这样的老将，也征召了一些西甲联赛里崭露头角的年轻人。西班牙中场人才济济，但是后防一直存在隐患，尤其是西班牙站在顶峰后，世界各国都在研究制定击败西班牙的战术和布阵，防守成为西班牙必须补强的部分，因此此次招入的年轻人大部分是来自西班牙联赛俱乐部的年轻后卫们。

我跟他们一块儿训练，仿佛看到当年的塞尔吉奥，他们也如他当年那般年轻、朝气和锐利，有冲劲和非常好强。联合会杯决赛后，这是我第一次入选国家队，跟老的队友配合相当熟悉，但是新队友就要多多适应，三小时的训练下来，我得承认自己还要多加努力才是。

倒是塞尔吉奥看起来很轻松，在训练间隙他还很饶有兴致地抢了伊克尔的活儿，玩起来守门扑救。欢声笑语不断从那里传来，他任何时候都是能够让人开心的小马驹。不，他已经成长为一匹威风凛凛的骏马了。

训练结束后，博斯克让大家围成一圈，由他来总结训练结果以及明天比赛的安排。不出意料，或许也是情理之中，我没有得到首发，成为替补的一员。听着名单的时候，塞尔吉奥没有说话，只是搂着我肩膀的力道紧了紧，他总是知道怎么样安慰我。

球场外人声鼎沸，剑拔弩张的气氛在悄然聚集。球员通道里，我的队友们已经排着队等着出场。我要先去替补席坐着为他们加油呐喊，我从队伍的后面走过，跟队友们握手鼓励致意，队友们一一地拍了拍我的后背。塞斯克看到我，扑上来就是一个熊抱，我拍了拍他的后脑勺，在他耳边说加油。紧挨着他的皮克也凑过来，把我和塞斯克一起抱着，噢，天啊，真受不了他们的热情，而且力气大得惊人！我好不容易挣脱开来，往前迈步的时候，塞尔吉奥朝我转过身。他的臂膀上系着队长袖标，笑脸盈盈地向我展开怀抱，挣脱开的惯性力让我扑到塞尔吉奥怀里。

“嗯，感觉不赖！我喜欢你这样对我投怀送抱。”他笑嘻嘻地在我耳边说道。

我耳根不争气地红了。我撤出一些距离，在他的脸颊上印上一吻。

他棕色的眼眸瞬时发光发亮，非常非常的吸引人，让我无法挪动。他微笑地伸出左手抚摸着我的脸颊，在我的唇边留下甜蜜的亲吻，时间停留还有些长。

我红着脸，心情因为塞尔吉奥的甜蜜而显得更加兴奋，“队长！加油！我们要赢下比赛！”我的手摇了摇他系着队长袖标的胳膊。

他的双手还搂着我的腰，表情坚定而自信，微笑着点了点头，而后又俯身过来，在我的脸颊亲了一下，小声地说，“我更喜欢你喊我，我的爱人，加油。”

我当时脑袋轰地一下空白了。待恢复心智后，我迅速用手肘顶了一下他的胸口，快步离开了球员通道。

通道口外的长枪短炮和不停歇的闪光灯糊了我一身。面无表情的我懒得去思考，刚才在通道里有没有被镜头拍下我和塞尔吉奥亲热的画面了。

西班牙坐镇主场没有给对手任何机会，在比赛进行到72分钟已基本锁定胜利，3比0领先格鲁吉亚，博斯克教练从球场边回来，在我面前来回走了几步，拍了拍我肩膀，“孩子，换衣服上场！”

我也不知道该做出什么表情，我只是迅速弹起来，脱掉替补背心和保暖外套，站到场边热身，做着换人准备，助理教练托尼拿着战术板上在我耳边提醒着注意事项。

我快速地跑到我习惯的位置，用力地吸了吸球场里的味道，这里跟替补席不一样，青草泥土的清新，汗水心跳的灼热，尤其是几万观众齐声呼喊歌唱的击响，呼啸奔来振奋着血液和肌肉，跑起来感觉犹如在飞翔一般。我爱这感觉！

比赛的最后15分钟里，我们很好压制着对手，他们只剩招架之功，已无还手之力。从我方后场组织的进攻，经过多脚传递之后，塞斯克和我心领神会跑出空挡，送给我一个极完美的传球，我没有多想，调整了角度就起脚射门，我太熟悉这感觉了，就像过去很多次发生的那样，这次是弧线球，贴着门柱破网了！

球场一下子犹如炸了锅一样，欢呼声响彻夜空。

在我要奔向塞斯克表示感谢的时候，一个身影抢先截在面前，搂过我的脖子，在我的脖颈用力地啃吻了一口。

塞尔吉奥！

老天！我忘记这家伙脚程总是那么快。

他抓了抓我后面的头发，笑容灿烂地看着我，就像以往任何时候我进球后他的反应，这家伙，他一直是那么重视我！我一脸傻笑地回应他，搂着他的腰，向下拍了拍他的臀部。

塞斯克被皮克拽走了，我猜是塞尔吉奥支使他那么做的，我只能远远地对他竖起大拇指来致谢。

我在比赛最后时刻锦上添花的一球，西班牙以4比0的大比分赢下比赛，毫无悬念进入2014年巴西世界杯决赛圈。

真好。

如果足够幸运，我想那会是我第三次参加世界杯了。我还会有那个运气吗？

在我现在这个年龄和状态，以及西班牙国家队的状况，我时不时会因此患得患失，我不想逃避，但是事实由不得我会胡思乱想一番。

“所以，费尔南多，你认为自己会进入明年世界杯的大名单吗？”记者的大声提问让我从失神中醒来。

他盯着我，想从我眼睛里读出我的心思。

其实我也不知道呢。一个替补进球说明不了什么的，不是吗？

我微微笑，“进入国家队一直是我的梦想，每一次国家队的征召都会让我像第一次进入国家队那样兴奋。我还希望继续体验这种感觉。明年世界杯的名单？我们拭目以待吧。”

我告别采访，径直走向更衣室。

比赛结束后，队伍也就就地解散了。为了赶上欧冠联赛的训练，我决定明天一早飞回伦敦。塞尔吉奥说什么都坚持要送我一程。

第二天一早，塞尔吉奥把我塞进他的路虎车里，看着我系好安全带后，转过身捧着我的脸颊，嘴唇不带一丝犹豫立刻吻住我的上嘴唇，轻柔地舔舐过后，灵巧的舌头撬开我的嘴唇，引得我身上一阵颤抖，我控制不住一声呻吟，他更加得意地侵入，唇舌纠缠拉扯，我渐渐沉迷，随着他的节奏回应他，双手紧紧地搂着他的腰。

我知道他舍不得我离开，我何尝不是，每次见面分离都是时光匆匆，这样的恋爱太辛苦了，我心中一动便更加疯狂用力地回吻他。

这一吻结束，两人从疯狂中抽身，额头相抵，气喘吁吁。

他揉了揉我的脑袋，有些刺手，我依旧是不愿意让头发长长。

他在我的脸颊亲了一下，开动了汽车。

不管怎么样舍不得，我和他依然要对自己的俱乐部负责，我必须回到伦敦为自己证明，他也要在马德里为他的荣誉奋斗。

汽车行驶过程中我一直侧头挨着窗户，无神地看着窗外风景，塞尔吉奥以为我在为离别情绪低落，所以先打破了沉默。

“南多，不想说说话吗？”他侧头看了我一眼。

“不想，专心开车，塞塞。”一旦安静，我就沉溺在昨天的赛后情绪中，但我不想和塞尔吉奥说这些，他肯定说我想太多了。

“你真是有些奇怪啊，昨天还好好地呢，比赛进了球，以为你会兴奋久一点呢。”

好吧，我不想提的话题他先挑起来了。

“亲爱的，我真的不想谈，你专心开车就好，好吗？”我忘记了塞尔吉奥是个很难放弃的人，我越是拒绝，他就越看出不对劲。

“你肯定有事，别跟我隐瞒，告诉我，你怎么了？真的不像平常的你。”他索性停下车来，抱着手臂看着我。

我真是受不了他关心的眼神，有时候让我抓狂。特别在这个时候。“我他妈的什么事情都没有！”

他惊恐地睁大了眼睛，小心翼翼地看着我。

我知道我反应太过分了，但我不想就此道歉。而那情绪还困扰着我，怎么回避都躲不开。

“进了球还这么生气，谁惹到你了吗，说了不好听的话？”塞尔吉奥盯着我，这点怒气吓不倒他。

“没有谁惹到我，我是自找的。进球了还不开心。”

“为什么？”塞尔吉奥你就能不能别问了。

“不为什么。能不能……”

“不能。我不想你带着这样的情绪回去。你觉得有问题，我们就一起解决。”

够了。是你非要我说的。

“是的，我进球了，一个无关紧要的进球好吗？你看不出那时候对方已经放弃了么，我不过是锦上添花而已。但这些不是重点，重点是……费尔南多·托雷斯只能在那种垃圾时间进球了。那种糟糕的感觉又重现了，训练无论如何努力，都是无济于事，完全是力不从心，怎么做都不对，跟不上别人的节奏……首发大名单遥不可及，在替补席干坐着太他妈难受了！我这样该怎么样寄希望参加明年世界杯？我还有运气进入大名单吗？不可能的，别人都不相信我会去世界杯了，你不知道我心里多难受，我站在那里，看着你们跑来奔去，心里想的却是，我他妈的为什么会在这里。我感觉很无助，我变成了那种总是觉得这里根本不需要我的球员。这感觉糟透了……”

“南多……”塞尔吉奥张大嘴巴，却不知道该说些什么。

一旦情绪爆发，我再也控制不住了，身体因为激动而燥热难耐。“那该死的手术，糟糕的世界杯，切尔西的压力，一切的一切，我不知道到底还要经受多少这些折磨和打击，我受够了！”

“南多，不要对自己失去信心，我看到你战胜困难的时刻，这一次也一定会……”塞尔吉奥想要安慰我。

不，我不需要安慰。

“你根本不明白！你们在每场比赛中变得越来越好，而我却是越来越差。那些当初我一直坚持的原则和核心让我产生了动摇。我开始怀疑我的信仰。如果那些我曾经拼命努力的只是一个谎言该怎么办，当我为了一个原因而把我所有的一切都付出了，但在最后却什么都没有得到，我该怎么办？我开始对一切产生怀疑，我一直跟我自己说‘你已经为了你想要的以及你相信的做了很大的努力了，你已经在用自己的方式来做事，正确的方式，但是也许你一直都是错的’。”

塞尔吉奥眼神很悲伤，可明明是我心里最受伤啊。他抚摸我的脸，“你不该这么想，你不知道，你是我的骄傲，一直是我拼命努力的目标。为了成为你的队友，我刻苦训练，就是为了能够有天与你并肩作战。虽然不能跟你一起进入国家队，因为我们的年龄，但是我一直梦想着和你一起从国家队退役。南多，你不该那么想，我们需要你，真的，你只要继续努力……”

我的情绪可能伤害了塞尔吉奥，但是气头上的我，还是决定忽视他的悲伤。“塞尔吉奥，你现在是队长了，你有今天是你一直努力得到的，不是我给予的，至于我对你的影响，其实你早就超越我了，而我恐怕是跟不上你了。你的梦想我可能是无法帮你实现了。”

塞尔吉奥解开安全带，把我拉到他跟前，双手用力地按着我的肩膀，睁大的眼睛里盛满了怒气，“我不想和你吵架，但是我绝不许你这么看轻自己！绝不许你放弃！”

“我……我就是害怕无法帮你实现梦想！看到你以我为傲的表情和眼神，我害怕自己不能再成为那样的人，我真的很心痛！”我嘶哑着嗓子吼了起来，把心里最害怕的事情说了。

塞尔吉奥张了张嘴，没说话。

他拉走我身上的安全带，猛地一推，把我按压在身下。不由分说覆上我的嘴唇，用力地吮吻着。我双手拼命地抵抗想把他推开，他反而更加使劲地扣着我的手腕，膝盖压着我的大腿，让我全身都无法动弹。

我们就像是两只互不相让的小兽，相互撕扯，要在对方身上发泄所有的怒气。

情欲的爆发让我们陷入疯狂，他扒开我的外套，脱下里面的衬衫，从脖颈处一路舔吻向下。我抓着他的领口向上，拉近他啃咬他的嘴唇，舌尖侵入后肆意撩拨，翻搅交缠，带着激烈的震颤和索求，直至彼此窒息而被迫分离。

急促的喘息和断续的呻吟在狭小的车内回荡碰击，光裸的躯体在高温燥热的空气里摩擦纠缠。塞尔吉奥进入我的身体时，我的指甲在他的后背划下猩红的印迹。不断地撞击触发的快感让我们颤抖不已，高潮来临时我们搂抱着发出低沉的嘶吼。

我们没有离开彼此的身体，而是相互拥抱对视着。塞尔吉奥抚摸着我的脸庞，他脸上的红潮看起来格外的可爱，眼睛有些迷离，但更添性感。

“南多，我不知道你还记不记得，去年欧洲杯之前，博斯克有一阵也没有招你入国家队，我很担心你想不通，所以就去拜托伊克尔给你打电话，他说当时你心情是有些沮丧，但是表现还是乐观的。欧洲杯开始后，你又回到我们身边来。”塞尔吉奥一边抚摸着我的后背，一边回忆道。

我点点头。

塞尔吉奥低头在我额前亲了一下。“南多，你真的对我们很重要。我们确确实实需要你，毋庸置疑的。你不但有我，还有伊克尔，哈维，安德烈，所有的队友都愿意帮助你，让你回到我们身边。亲爱的，别放弃，那么多艰难时刻你都挺过来了，这次也一样会迈过去的。还记得你那次手术后康复期间对我说的话吗，你说，‘我会回来。’你说退役还太早，你想要的生活还太早。那时候你那么坚定，那么有力量，仿佛一切阻碍在你面前不过是小小泥丸。你还是那时候的你，我知道你会回来的。说到害怕，我也有的。最害怕的事情就是不能和你在一起。所以，请你和我一起努力，不管是实现我的梦想，还是你的梦想，还是西班牙队的梦想，没有你我什么都做不好，我真的需要你。”

我望着塞尔吉奥清亮的眼睛，眼角慢慢积蓄了眼泪，我拼命眨了眨眼，想要把泪水压下去。“塞尔吉奥，你又把我说服了。你以后会成为哲学家吗？”

塞尔吉奥笑了笑，用拇指拭去我眼角的泪花，“我不知道，但我会成为你的爱人那是肯定的。”

我腼腆地笑了。

我顿时感觉轻松多了，却发现一个重要的问题。“我大概要错过飞机了。”

塞尔吉奥抽离开我的身体，我禁不住呻吟了一下。

他忍住了没有再扑上来，而是为我穿好衣服。

“有我在，我不会让你错过任何你想要的。你会顺利坐上飞机的，不必担心。”

我帮他捋了捋头发，“我相信你，塞尔吉奥。真希望能够很快跟你见面。现在我就开始思念你了。”

塞尔吉奥亲了亲我的手指，“如果你表现不错的话，我冬歇期去看你。”

我狡黠一笑，“如果我们俱乐部在欧冠淘汰赛碰面，我们又多了见面机会了。”

塞尔吉奥歪着头看我，促狭地笑说，“这样啊，我迫不及待呢。”

我推了他一下，“我也迫不及待要复仇呢。”

塞尔吉奥眉毛往上挑，夸张地睁大眼睛，嬉笑着，“复仇啊，是吗？”

我亲了一下他的脸颊。“是的，亲爱的，放马过来吧！因为全新的费尔南多·托雷斯会让你们吓一跳的！”

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 当时写这个文章的时候，以为托雷斯参加2014年巴西世界杯根本没问题，现实里其实一点都不容易，但他真的靠自己的努力获得了去巴西的通行证。但那也是他作为球员的最后一届世界杯了。


End file.
